


Backstreet Cafe

by destielfluffnstuff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (but it's not just a shitload of lyrics), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Smutty ending, Songfic, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, guitarist dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielfluffnstuff/pseuds/destielfluffnstuff
Summary: Meg hires a guitarist for Castiel’s new cafe without telling him, and it turns out to be one Dean Winchester. The very same Dean who had been Castiel’s desperate high school crush.In which Dean is a flirt, Castiel is oblivious, and Meg uses the power of cheesy love songs in the attempt to force them together.





	Backstreet Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> I included Spotify links if you want to listen to the songs as you go. The song may not sync up with the scene (and Dean’s versions are different), so listening and reading at the same time might not work for each scene. I removed some of the song links, when Dean's arrangements are so different that I didn't want to put the original too strongly in your head. 
> 
> **CLICK THE SPOTIFY LOGO IF THEY WON'T PLAY**. This will open the song in a new tab.

When Castiel stepped out of the back office, he was relieved to see a good crowd of customers in the cafe. Getting through winter and spring had been difficult, but the previous owner had promised that summer would bring a boom of tourists, and enough business that he could put money away for his second winter. By the looks of it that certainly seemed to be true. The weather was beautiful today, and the tourists were here for it, happy to enjoy the early June sun on the beach.

When Castiel looked around for Meg he found her setting something up in the far corner of the room. He had a feeling he would regret asking, but he walked over to find out what she was doing.

When Castiel had moved back to Ocean Shores and decided to buy the little cafe, Meg had been looking for a job at the time. Cas had been nervous about hiring an old high school friend, but she’d turned out to be a reliable manager. And even though they were friends and had a relaxed working relationship, she still respected that the business was his baby.

“Do I want to know what you’re doing?” Castiel asked. He noticed she’d put one of the more comfortable upholstered chairs in the corner facing out, with a small table next to it.

“Don’t be mad,” Meg said, looking up at Castiel with mischievous eyes. “The summer guitarist starts today.”

Castiel gaped at Meg for a moment. “The what? You hired a musician without asking me? Did you at least audition them?”

Meg shrugged. “He said he played here last summer for the previous owner. So I figured he must be good.”

Cas shook his head. “Well if he sucks you have to be the one to tell him he’s fired.”

Meg grinned. “Deal.”

* * *

It was about a half hour later when the front door chimed, and Castiel looked up from behind the counter, only to see Dean Winchester walk through the door, guitar in hand.

Castiel was frozen in shock, and he couldn’t help but stare as Dean walked toward him, a grin splitting the handsome man’s face. He was still just as beautiful as he had been in high school, with bright green eyes and perfect freckles. If anything he looked even better now, and Castiel couldn’t help but notice how his t-shirt clung to his shoulders and his trim waist.

Meg laughed next to him. “Oh, did I forget to mention that the guitarist is Dean fucking Winchester?” She was clearly enjoying his reaction.

“Cas, long time, buddy!” Dean said, leaning on the front counter and smiling. “I didn’t know you were back in town, are you the one who bought this place?”

Castiel stared blankly for a moment, shocked that not only did Dean remember him, he could apparently tell him apart from his twin brother, even after ten years. “Um, yeah, I did,” he managed, trying to remember what he was doing. “So, you’re the guitarist?”

They’d only had one class together for the last couple months of high school. Dean and his family had moved into town that spring, and Cas had been off to college only a few months later. Castiel didn’t think he’d made enough of an impression to be remembered, especially with the huge crowd of friends Dean had collected in that short time. But apparently he’d been wrong.

“Yep, that’s me,” Dean said, still smiling. “It’s just a hobby, but I like to get out and play in the summer. The coffee shop is perfect, I can entertain the tourists for tips and then get back to my real job.”

Castiel nodded, trying not to get too flustered. “Yeah, great. Well Meg reserved a spot for you in the corner, why don’t you get set up and I’ll bring you some coffee. What do you like?” Coffee, he could handle that.

“Just black, thanks!” Dean said. His gaze seemed to linger on Castiel’s face a moment too long before he turned to go set up.

Castiel was in a daze as he poured a cup of black coffee into a mug. He couldn’t believe Dean was here, and he _remembered him_. Cas had the absolute worst crush on Dean in high school, and it really hadn’t helped that the guy was never anything less than kind. But he’d clearly been into the girls then, and he reminded himself now that he was straight.

He took the coffee and put it down on the table next to where Dean sat, tuning his guitar.

“Thanks!” Dean stopped what he was doing to take a sip. “Man that’s good, you really know what you’re doing, don’t you?”

“Oh, uh, thanks,” Castiel said, feeling annoyingly nervous just to be talking to the man. “I’ll leave you to your guitar, I don’t want to interrupt.”

“As long as we get some time to catch up later,” Dean said, turning back to his guitar. “Any requests?”

“Um, not yet, I’ll tell you if I think of anything,” Cas said, backing away. “So uh, dealers choice I guess.”

“Sounds good to me.” Dean watched Cas leave.

Cas escaped to the front counter, where he found Meg watching him, biting her lip and trying not to laugh. He glared at her. “You’re trying to kill me, aren’t you? You want the coffee shop all to yourself.”

Meg laughed. “I thought it would be a fun surprise, that’s all. I knew you hadn’t seen him since you got back.”

“I didn’t even know he still lived here,” Castiel said, glancing back at Dean and keeping his voice low. “I assumed he moved on after high school, especially with how his dad bounced them from town to town chasing work.”

“He never left,” Meg said. “I guess he likes it here.”

Castiel heard the sound of a perfectly tuned guitar starting to gently strum, and he turned back around to watch Dean play. The guitar started out soft, just the right volume for the small space, and it took Castiel a moment to recognize the song was _Devil’s Backbone._

When Dean finally started to sing, his voice was beautiful and deep. _“Oh Lord, oh Lord, what have I done? I’ve fallen in love with a man on the run.”_ His hands strummed expertly over the strings, and the deep emotion of the song was reflected in his face. _“Oh Lord, oh Lord, I’m begging you please. Don’t take that sinner from me…”_

Castiel found himself frozen, completely enraptured by Dean’s performance. He was absolutely masterful with the guitar, and his voice was soulful and lilting, quietly pulling the attention of everyone in the room.

Dean glanced up at him a few times while he sang, and something Cas didn’t understand shone in the other man’s eyes. Before he could figure it out, Dean looked away, focusing back on the song and his small audience.

As the end of the song approached, Dean’s voice grew softer. _“Don’t care if he’s guilty, don’t care if he’s not. He’s good and he’s bad and he’s all that I’ve got.”_ There was an intensity in the quiet song, and it kept everyone enraptured in the moment. _“Oh Lord, oh Lord, I’m begging you please. Don’t take that sinner from me.”_

The moment the song was over the small crowd applauded, and several people approached Dean, vying for his attention and trying to put in requests.

Castiel was still frozen to his spot behind the counter, processing what he’d just watched. He felt Meg slide up next to him, and he looked at her with a dumbstruck expression on his face.

Meg cocked an eyebrow. “So what do you say boss, can he stay?”

Castiel just slowly nodded. “He can definitely stay.”

* * *

Dean played for about an hour, including several Mumford & Sons songs that were perfectly suited for his voice, until the afternoon crowd started to trickle out of the cafe. When things got quiet he put down the guitar and wandered up to the front again, leaning against the counter next to were Castiel was wiping down the espresso machine.

Castiel looked up at him, determined to remain calm and normal, no matter how much effort it took.

“Do you want more coffee?” He offered, assuming that would be the only reason Dean would approach the counter. “I could make you a latte?”

Dean shook his head. “I’m just giving my fingers a break, figured it was slow enough you could spare a couple minutes to fill me in on everything,” he said, watching Castiel curiously. “Last thing I remember you were out of here, you were going to Columbia in New York. I’ve never found you on Facebook, so I have no idea what you’ve been up to.”

Castiel was surprised that Dean remembered specifically what college he went to, as well as the suggestion that he’d looked for him online. “Oh, uh, yeah I went to Columbia,” he said, not sure Dean really wanted all the details. “Worked in coffee shops all through school, by the time I graduated I was a store manager. With the shitty economy I decided to just stick with it.”

Dean nodded, surprisingly interested in Castiel’s boring life story. “And when did you move back?”

“About six months ago,” Castiel said. “I was already thinking about moving out of New York when my brother’s wife died. He was a mess and not at all prepared to raise a three year old alone, so I moved back to stay with him and help out. I had some money saved, enough to buy this place.”

Dean sobered. “Yeah, I heard about the car accident, I’m really sorry.” Then he brightened a little. “But that Claire sure is cute, I’ve seen her with Jimmy a few times.”

Castiel warmed, pleased that Dean knew his family. “She’s amazing, so smart and sweet. The circumstances might not be great, but I’m glad I’m getting the chance to know her.”

“So, do you live with your brother?” Dean asked, leaning in a little closer. “That’s probably not great for your love life.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at Cas.

Castiel felt a little flustered, he was not prepared to handle something resembling flirting coming from Dean, even if he knew he wasn’t really hitting on him. That was just Dean’s personality. “I’m planning to get my own place soon, hopefully by the end of summer.”

The two of them continued to talk for a while, until some new customers finally wandered in. Dean headed back to play another song, while Castiel helped Meg with their coffee orders.

When they were done with the drinks, Castiel settled back against the counter to listen to Dean sing.

Meg appeared at his side. “So, are you going to ask him out?”

Castiel turned to frown at her. “He’s straight.”

Meg barked a laugh. “Like hell he is.” She looked at Castiel, realizing he was serious. “I forget how long you’ve been gone. He came out as bi a couple years after high school. That boy will hit on anything hot, he doesn’t discriminate on gender.”

Castiel was dumbfounded, and he turned back to look at Dean. He watched as a cute young man approached the guitarist, sitting close and listening intently. It was like looking at Dean with fresh eyes, he could suddenly see how openly he was flirting with the guy, all smiles and sparkling eyes while he sang.

He tore his gaze away, shaking his head. “It doesn’t matter, he’s still way out of my league.” He turned away, heading back towards his office, leaving one last passing comment over his shoulder. “Doesn’t mean he’d ever be interested in me.”

* * *

The next few days passed much as the first. Dean came in every afternoon and entertained the customers for the last few hours before close. He and Castiel chatted a few times, when Cas wasn’t hiding in his office trying to avoid encouraging his stupid high school crush.

Castiel was avoiding Meg too, tired of her pushing him to ask out Dean. He was not interested in being rejected by the prettiest man in town, so he was flat out refusing to entertain the thought.

But apparently Meg was prepared to fight dirty.

It had gotten a little busy, so Castiel was behind the front counter making drinks Saturday afternoon. Dean was singing and playing his guitar, and had a pretty decent little audience watching him. They all had coffee, so Castiel couldn’t argue that he wasn’t good for business.

When it finally started to settle down enough, Meg slipped out from behind the counter, approaching Dean just as he finished a song.

Castiel watched his friend with a frown, wondering what she was doing. He couldn’t hear what she said, but he could see Dean’s eyebrows shoot up. What on earth was she requesting? Dean said something in reply with a smile and a nod, and Meg came back to the counter, not looking at Castiel.

“Do I want to know?” Castiel asked.

“Just wait,” Meg said, going back to the register. “I have the counter, go enjoy the show.”

Castiel caved and moved to sit in one of the chairs.

Dean started to slowly pick the guitar, and his eyes sparkled with mirth when he looked up at Castiel, starting to sing. _“As long as you love me…”_

Castiel’s face bloomed pink as he recognized the Backstreet Boys song. He immediately regretted admitting his guilty pleasure to Meg, he’d always known that would come back to bite him in the ass.

 _“Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine, I’m leaving my life in your hands.”_ Dean’s voice was smooth and beautiful, his acoustic so much better than the original. He slowed the song down, putting more intensity into the words.

Castiel felt short of breath, unable to fight the power the song had over him. It didn’t help that he used to think of Dean while listening to this song. And now Dean was singing it.

Dean was looking at Castiel as he reached the chorus. _“I don’t care who you are, where you’re from, what you did. As long as you love me.”_ He was smiling now, clearly enjoying himself. His audience seemed to be enjoying it, too. _“Every little thing that you have said and done, feels like it’s deep within me. Doesn’t really matter if you’re on the run, it seems like we’re meant to be.”_

Dean had never looked more beautiful than he did in this moment, somehow magically turning the cheesy love song into a soulful ballad.

Castiel was so screwed.

* * *

The next day Castiel was behind the front counter when Dean showed up. He couldn’t help but return the smile Dean was already offering him. Crush or not, he was always happy to see Dean, even if it also made things harder for him.

“Heya Cas,” Dean said, setting down his guitar and leaning on the counter. The cafe was empty and Meg was on lunch, so the two of them had the place to themselves for the moment. “Whatcha up to?”

“Practicing my latte art,” Castiel said, considering Dean. “Will you try one of my lattes if I draw on it for you?”

Dean’s eyebrows went up. “Well yeah, I can’t turn that down.”

Castiel smiled. “Great.” He started to whip up a fresh drink. “So what is your day job anyway?”

“I restore classic cars,” Dean said, hopping up to sit on the counter. “I have a garage attached to my house, lets me work on my own schedule, it’s pretty great.”

Castiel’s eyebrows rose. “That’s impressive. Do you still have that beautiful black car you had in high school?” He started to pour the foam into the drink, using a coffee stick to draw his design.

“’67 Chevy Impala,” Dean said, face bright with pride. “She’s my baby, I’ll take you cruising in her someday.” He leaned in a little closer, winking at Cas.

Castiel just looked down at the latte he was working on, reminding himself that Dean flirted with everyone. “Okay, here you go.” He handed over Dean’s drink, which had a perfect Pac-Man drawn on it.

“Whoa!” Dean’s eyebrows shot up as he looked at it. “That’s awesome! I almost don’t want to drink it,” he said, but he took a small sip anyway, trying not to mess up the image. “Damn, that’s good.”

Castiel brightened. “I’m glad you like it.”

They were interrupted by the chime of the front door, announcing the arrival of a family of tourists.

Dean gave Castiel a cheeky grin. “Show time!” He hopped off the counter, grabbing his guitar and taking his latte with him to his seat in the corner.

Castiel couldn’t help but notice how great Dean’s ass looked in his tight jeans as he walked away. That man was going to kill him.

Dean set down his coffee, moved the little ‘reserved’ sign Castiel had left on the chair, and settled in to play.

Castiel made coffee to the wonderful sound of Dean singing _The House Of The Rising Sun._

* * *

Somehow after that day Castiel felt more comfortable talking to Dean. It felt like when they were in high school. Castiel might have a raging, desperate crush, but he enjoyed Dean’s company enough that it was worth the pain of unrequited love. Dean was still a really great friend, and Cas hadn’t had much time to make many friends since moving back to town.

June passed surprisingly fast, so many tourists keeping him busy that he didn’t have time to think too hard about it. He and Dean talked a lot, about pretty much anything and everything. When they weren’t talking Dean was singing, which Castiel would never grow tired of listening to.

Unfortunately Meg was absolutely not satisfied with Castiel’s refusal to ask Dean out. She was constantly insisting Cas should go for it, and he would always refuse.

Meg was really on a tear today, and she was quietly arguing with Cas behind the counter so Dean couldn’t hear. He was currently singing a slow arrangement of _Renegade_ , and it was just as beautiful as everything else he sang.

“If you keep refusing I’ll have to play dirty,” Meg threatened, arms crossed over her chest. “Don’t think I won’t request another Backstreet Boys song.”

Castiel glared. “Don’t you dare.”

Meg just cocked an eyebrow. “Watch me.”

Castiel groaned as Meg marched up to Dean, just as the man was finishing his last song. He couldn’t help but watch how Dean’s face lit up at the request, and he seemed to quickly agree.

It sure seemed like Dean knew the song was being requested for him. But even as embarrassing as it was, Cas was kind of excited to hear Dean sing another of his guilty pleasures, and he was curious which one Meg had asked for.

Castiel recognized the song almost immediately.

 _“I don’t know what he does to make you cry, but I’ll be there to make you smile.”_ Dean winked at Castiel as he sang the opening lines of _All I Have To Give_ , his voice as wonderful as always.

Castiel hated it and loved it at the same time. He loved when Dean got flirty with him, for short moments he could pretend that Dean was truly interested, that it wasn’t just a reflex. He would hate it later, when he remembered he would never have this for real.

 _“But my love is all I have to give. Without you I don’t think I could live.”_ Dean was ever the entertainer, making eye contact with each of the swooning girls—and a couple guys—in the audience. _“I wish I could give the world to you. But love is all I have to give.”_ Somehow his eyes always found their way back to Castiel.

As soon as the song was over, Castiel conveniently remembered that he was supposed to go on a supply run. He was out of the cafe before Dean could even think about talking to him.

* * *

Much to Meg’s frustration, Castiel continued his refusal to ask out Dean throughout the month of July. She kept pushing, but Cas was happy to just be friends.

Or at least he told himself that. Especially when there were fawning admirers flocking around the man.

Dean was singing _Demons_ by Imagine Dragons, and he had a gaggle of young women hanging on his every word.

His hands moved deftly over the guitar. _“When you feel my heat, look into my eyes. It’s where my demons hide, it’s where my demons hide.”_ He leaned over the guitar, eyes moving from one girl to the next, including each of them in the performance.

Even from across the room, Castiel felt drawn in. He tried to distract himself by making a fresh latte for Dean.

When the song was over, he slipped through the crowd towards Dean. “Excuse me ladies, got to keep our guitarist well caffeinated.” He smiled at Dean and handed him the mug.

Dean looked up at him with a wide smile, and it seemed more genuine than the one he gave his audience. “Thank you!” He took the coffee and looked down at it, laughing. “Is that a jelly fish?”

Cas grinned. “I was going to try an octopus, but the jelly fish is cuter.”

“Yes, it definitely is,” Dean agreed. He took a long sip before setting it down next to him. “Okay, in exchange for coffee you have to make a song request. It’s only fair.”

“Oh no…” Castiel was about to decline, but then he changed his mind. “Actually, I do have a request. I request that you play your favorite song.”

Dean’s eyebrows rose. “Well that would be _Ramble On_ , but it’s not exactly a coffee shop song.”

Castiel shrugged. “I don’t care. Will you play it for me?” He pulled up an empty chair to sit next to Dean.

Dean’s face lit up. “Yeah, of course.” He started to strum, fingers handling the song with well practiced ease, then started to sing softly. _“Leaves are falling all around. It’s time I was on my way.”_ It was clear how much he loved the song as he sang it. He stayed close to the original, but still put his twist on the arrangement. The song got bigger as it reached the chorus, and Dean’s voice rose to meet it. _“Ramble on. And now’s the time, the time is now. To sing my song.”_

Cas listened intently as Dean finished. He felt like the song was letting him look into Dean, to see his heart. Which was a strange thing to think about classic rock, but it was so very Dean that it just made sense.

When the song finally came to an end, Dean laughed and put down his guitar. He looked at Castiel for a long moment before speaking. “Thanks Cas.”

Castiel just smiled.

* * *

It was mid August when Meg pulled out her favorite weapon again.

Castiel was ignoring her after her most recent rant, chatting with Dean at the front counter and making him a latte.

“So I think I found a place to rent,” Cas was saying. “A two bedroom duplex pretty close to Jimmy’s.”

Dean had his chin on his hand, listening intently. He was always such a great listener. “That’s awesome! Is it nice?”

“I like it,” Castiel said. “It’s just temporary anyway, if I stay here long term I’ll buy a house.” He looked up from the mug he was working on. “How about you, how’s that ’69 Camaro coming along?”

Dean straightened up, always excited to talk about his cars, and clearly pleased that Cas had remembered his current project. “She’s almost done. I’m going to have a hard time selling her, she’s a looker.”

Castiel shook his head. “I will never understand why you talk about cars like they’re women.”

“They _are_ women,” Dean said with a grin.

Castiel just laughed softly. “Well here’s your coffee,” he slid the mug across the counter to Dean.

Dean looked down at the outline of a muscle car on his latte and barked a laugh. “You never cease to amaze me, Cas.”

Meg was suddenly there, shoving in next to Castiel. “Hey Dean, can I put in a request?”

Dean looked up at her from over the rim of his coffee cup. “Of course.”

“ _I Want It That Way._ ” She waggled her eyebrows at Castiel before turning back to Dean. “Do you know it?”

Castiel glared at Meg. He couldn’t believe she was going to do this to him, _again_.

“Of course I do,” Dean said, winking at her. “One Backstreet Boys song, coming right up.” He saluted them, then took his coffee back over to his guitar.

“You’re incorrigible,” Castiel growled to Meg.

“You’re stubborn,” Meg said, folding her arms and leaning against the counter.

Castiel sighed. He seriously considered running away before Dean started to play, but he just couldn’t make himself, he loved these covers too much. Even if he’d never admit it to anyone.

Dean started to softly pick the guitar. He glanced up at Castiel as he started to sing. _“You are… my fire. The one… desire. Believe when I say, I want it that way.”_

“What does that even mean anyway?” Meg asked.

Castiel didn’t answer, he was too wrapped up in the song. Dean’s arrangement was softer than the original, understated and authentically soulful in a way that shouldn’t be possible for such a cheesy pop song.

As he often did, Dean looked up at Castiel while he sang. His eyes were bright, and he held eye contact with Castiel for a long moment before he spared a glance at the rest of his small audience

Castiel was glued to the spot, listening to Dean’s wonderful voice. Before he knew it the song was nearly done. He was startled to see Dean actually look legitimately sad as the song lamented lost love.

 _“Now I can see that we’ve fallen apart, from the way that it used to be.”_ Dean seemed wrapped up in the moment, not looking up until he got to the final chorus, where he remembered to engage his audience again.

Castiel was left wondering if something was bothering Dean.

* * *

Meg seemed to give up on her Backstreet Boys scheme, apparently deciding it wasn’t working. But she still continued to pressure Cas to ask Dean out, no matter how many times he refused.

The closer they got to the end of summer, the more time Dean seemed to spend talking to Castiel. They both knew Dean was going to have to go back to his full time job as soon as the tourist season dried up and the tip money was no longer enough to justify taking so much time off to hang out at the cafe.

The last day of summer came far too quickly. It was the Sunday afternoon before the local kids went back to school and it was already clear that the tourists were gone.

The two of them were sitting together, in the corner that had belonged to Dean all summer. They were both sipping coffee, Dean’s had a batman logo on it and Castiel’s had superman’s emblem. The few customers they’d had earlier had left, leaving them with the place to themselves.

“So, was the summer good enough?” Dean asked, looking honestly concerned. “Do you think you made enough to get through winter?”

Castiel smiled over his coffee. “Oh yes, we’ll be fine.” He considered Dean for a moment. “It was in no small part thanks to you,” he said. “You brought a lot of customers to the cafe. I hope they tipped you enough to make it worth your time, if they didn’t I can definitely afford to give you a bonus.”

Dean quickly shook his head. “Absolutely not. They tipped me well enough, and I want to make sure your business makes it to next summer. I’d be so disappointed if I couldn’t come back.”

Castiel ducked his face into his oversized coffee mug. He felt so terribly conflicted. He hated to think that he wouldn’t see Dean every day for the next nine months. They’d had so much fun. But at the same time, he was never going to get over the man unless he got some distance.

He told himself that this was for the best. Dean would go live his life, and Castiel would live his. Maybe he’d even start dating again, without Dean there every day, reinforcing his impossible crush.

Castiel realized Dean was waiting for him to say something. “Well I intend to be here next summer, and I hope you’ll come back.”

A dazzling grin split Dean’s face. “Great, it can’t come soon enough.” He seemed to get nervous all of a sudden, and he glanced around the empty coffee shop. “Can I play a song for you? I’ve been working on a new cover.” He gave a little shrug. “My audience is gone, so it’s just you.”

Castiel quickly nodded, happy for one last song before Dean left. “Yes, definitely.”

Dean smiled, smaller this time, and picked up his guitar. He didn’t look at Cas, just focused on his fingers on the guitar strings. He started to strum, then soon began to sing, slow and gentle. _“The first time… ever I saw your face, I thought the sun rose in your eyes.”_ His voice wavered a little with the emotion of the song. _“And the moon and the stars… were the gifts you gave, to the dark, and the endless skies.”_

Castiel was always captivated by Dean’s singing, but something about this was different. It was so intimate, knowing he was singing just for him.

Dean continued the song, still not looking at Castiel. _“And the first time… ever I kissed your mouth. I felt the earth move in my hand.”_ Each strum of the guitar was delicate and slow, and Dean’s voice was quiet enough to meet it. Finally as he neared the end of the song he looked up at Castiel, his eyes cautious and searching. _“And the first time… ever I lay with you. I felt your heart so close to mine. And I knew our joy would fill the earth. And last ‘til the end of time. My love…”_

Castiel sat in quiet rapture as the song ended, not able to say anything for a long time. He finally managed to get a few words out. “That was beautiful.”

Dean smiled and ducked his gaze, blushing faintly. “Thank you.” He glanced up at Castiel. “I’ve always loved that song, I’ve just never had the nerve to sing it for anyone.”

Castiel couldn’t understand why, Dean clearly knew the song well. “It was great, you should sing it more often.”

Dean was still giving Castiel a curious look. “So I guess I should get ready to head out,” he said, glancing around the empty cafe. “I know you close soon.”

Castiel slowly nodded. “Yeah. No rush though.”

Dean picked up his coffee and drained the last of it, before looking back at Castiel. “We had a lot of fun this summer,” he said, looking at Castiel with bright eyes. “I’d hate to go nine months without seeing you. Do you want to come over and watch a movie with me tonight? I just got a new TV, and I was going to pick up a couple Marvel movies on the way home.”

Castiel’s heart ached. All he wanted was to say yes. But he knew he couldn’t afford to be friends with Dean. If he kept hanging out with him, he would never move on. He’d be single and following Dean around like a puppy for the rest of his life.

So Castiel shook his head. “I’m sorry, I just have too much work to do,” he said, not able to look at Dean. “But you’re welcome to stop by for coffee any time.”

“Oh.” Dean sounded incredibly disappointed, and he was no longer looking at Castiel. “Ok, well I should go,” he said, quickly getting up and grabbing his guitar. “I’ll see you around, Cas.”

Castiel was startled to see Dean leave so quickly, and he could only sit there and watch him go. “Bye, Dean…” His heart ached as he watched Dean walk out the door.

When Dean was gone, he got up and headed for the front, intending to count out the till for the night.

He was startled to find Meg coming around the counter, looking absolutely furious.

“Meg?” Castiel frowned, not sure why she was so angry.

“You are a fucking idiot,” she snapped, marching up to Castiel. “I cannot believe it. He finally asked you out, and you shot him down. What the hell is wrong with you?!”

Castiel stood frozen in the middle of the cafe, staring at Meg. After a moment he managed to find his words. “What? He wasn’t asking me out, he doesn’t even know I’m gay!”

“Yes he does!” Meg exclaimed, throwing her hands up in frustration. “I fucking _told him_ , okay? I couldn’t deal with you two morons pining for each other anymore, so I told him this morning that you’re super gay and he should totally ask you out.”

Cas gaped at her, shocked and horrified. “What else did you tell him?”

“I didn’t tell him about your stupid crush, I’m not _that_ much of a bitch,” Meg said, shaking her head and pulling out her phone. “But clearly he likes you, and now you’ve fucked it all up.” She started tapping out something. “I’m texting your number to Jo so she can send you Dean’s address.”

Just as Meg shoved her phone back in her pocket, Castiel’s phone pinged with a text message from an unknown number.

Meg jabbed Castiel in the chest with a finger. “Now you listen to me. You’re going over there, _right now_ , and you’re going to tell him you’re an idiot and an asshole and you _fucking love him_. Do you understand me?”

Castiel quickly nodded, conflicted between his fear of Meg and his dawning hope. Dean actually liked him? Could that really be possible?

“Now!” Meg snapped, startling Castiel into action.

Cas started to stumble backward, pulling the cafe keys out of his pocket and tossing them to Meg so she could close. He was almost to the door when Meg stopped him.

“Oh, and Cas,” Meg said. “You should know, Dean only knew the one Backstreet Boys song at the beginning of the summer. He learned the rest just because I told him you loved them.”

Castiel was stunned for a moment, before he hurried out of the cafe and jumped into his car. He pulled up Dean’s address in his phone as he turned the key in the ignition, immediately peeling out of the small parking lot.

—

Dean didn’t even bother putting the Impala in the garage, he parked her in the driveway and stormed into the house, slamming the front door behind him. He had to resist the impulse to throw his guitar, instead he just carelessly dropped it on an armchair.

He stood in the middle of his living room for a moment, fighting the urge to punch a wall. Then he slumped back onto the couch, laying his head back and staring up at the ceiling.

He was a mess, heartbroken and humiliated. Meg had made it seem like it was such a sure thing with Cas, and for half a day he’d been so happy. He’d thought he really had a shot.

But Cas had turned him down, made it quite clear he wasn’t interested in more than whatever you wanted to call their friendly coffee shop relationship.

For a while there Dean had thought he’d have the chance to make up for missed opportunities. That he’d finally get to act on his high school crush.

And the worst part was it was so much more than a crush now. He’d barely gotten to know Cas in high school, but after this whole summer he knew what an amazing man he was. Kind and supportive, hard working and sincere.

Just not interested in Dean, apparently.

Dean was startled by a knock at the door. He ignored it for a minute, hoping whoever it was would just go away. But they knocked again, louder and more insistent this time.

Dean growled and got up, stomping over to the door. He yanked it open, snapping, “What—” just before he recognized Castiel. His heart clenched and his face shuttered, and he took a startled step backward. “Oh. What are you doing here?” His voice was uncharacteristically small, and he glanced away, not able to look into those blue eyes for more than a moment without feeling burned.

Castiel stared at him. “Dean, I—” he started, then stopped. He seemed at a loss for words for a moment, before finally blurting out, “I’m an idiot and an asshole.”

Dean rolled his eyes, still not looking at Castiel. “Look, I don’t need your pity or an apology. You’re not interested, it’s fine.” He felt sick to his stomach and just wanted to get away. “I’ll be fine, I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

He started to close the door, but Castiel stopped him.

“Dean wait, please,” Castiel said, sounding desperate. “I didn’t mean to turn you down, I didn’t even realize you were asking me out.”

Dean felt a small flicker of hope, even as he tried to squash it. He finally looked up at Castiel, and he was surprised to see a mix of longing and fear on the other man’s face.

Cas stepped a little closer. “I thought you’d never return my feelings, I spent all summer convincing myself you didn’t and that I needed to move on.”

Dean felt his heart skip a beat, hope winning. “Your feelings?”

Castiel nodded, reaching out to take Dean’s hand in his. He searched Dean’s face for a moment before speaking. “Yeah. I’m pretty sure I’ve fallen in love with you.”

Dean’s heart leapt with joy, and he felt his walls crumble as Castiel’s words sunk in. He gripped Castiel’s hand tightly. “I’m pretty sure I’ve fallen in love with you, too,” he admitted.

Castiel grinned and Dean couldn’t wait any longer. He closed the small remaining distance and pressed a soft kiss to Castiel’s lips. It was gentle at first, then more intense as it deepened.

Castiel eventually pulled back. “Do you forgive me?” he asked, and he seemed to still be a little worried.

“Of course I do, you idiot,” Dean said, grinning and pulling Castiel in for another kiss. He dragged the man into his living room and pushed the door closed behind him. “Now come on, we have ten years to make up for.”

Dean grabbed Cas and shoved him down on the couch, quickly following to straddle his lap. He kissed him again, bringing their hips together to grind through their jeans. Cas groaned, and his hands found Dean’s ass, squeezing and pulling them closer.

Dean buried his fingers in Castiel’s hair, their tongues mingling together. Castiel grew more bold, wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist and suddenly flipping them so that Dean was on his back on the couch. Dean moaned and arched up into Cas, loving the weight pressing down on him, and he felt the bulge in Castiel’s jeans grind against his ass.

“Oh shit,” Dean gasped, wrapping his legs around Castiel’s waist. “Want you to fuck me Cas, please…”

“Gonna need less clothes for that,” Castiel said, voice rough. He kissed Dean while he pushed his shirt up, fingers grazing his nipples and making him moan. Then the shirt was gone, and Castiel’s mouth was on his skin, trailing kisses down his chest.

“Oh fuck…” Dean’s hands grabbed at Castiel’s hair as he felt the man unzip his jeans, and the next thing he knew, his hard cock was enveloped in the wet heat of Castiel’s mouth. His strong hands pinned Dean’s hips to the couch as he sucked up and down the length, then his mouth was gone again as he sat up and pulled off the rest of Dean’s clothes.

Dean found himself naked under Cas, and it made his dick throb in anticipation. “We need stuff.”

Castiel pulled a packet of lube and a condom out of his pocket, looking bashful. “I grabbed them out of my glove box. I was hoping…”

Dean laughed, loving everything about Castiel’s mix of confidence and adorable awkwardness. He spread his legs a little further. “Then what are you waiting for?”

Cas grinned, leaning down for another quick kiss before his mouth moved lower again.

Dean moaned when Castiel’s lips returned to his cock, starting to suck again just as a slick finger breached him. Cas worked him open expertly, his mouth teasing his length while his fingers stretched him. Dean whined and squirmed under the attention, loving it and wanting more at the same time.

Finally Castiel seemed satisfied, and he pulled away from Dean. “Stay,” he ordered, quirking an eyebrow. He sat up, pulling his shirt over his head. His chest was beautifully defined, and Dean wanted to lick and touch, but he did as he was told and didn’t move from his spot. He was forced to watch as Cas stripped naked in front of him, and his hard cock was finally free. Dean’s eyes went wide, pleasantly surprised by how well endowed Castiel turned out to be.

Castiel leaned back over Dean, pushing his legs up and letting his hard cock brush against his entrance. “Are you ready?”

Dean moaned and tried to push down against the thick head teasing him. “Hell fucking yes.”

Castiel didn’t reply, just lined his cock up and started to gently push in.

Dean groaned, throwing his head back as Castiel’s cock sank into him. It felt so _fucking good_. “Yes, Cas, come on.” His hands went back to Castiel’s hair, tangling and tugging.

Castiel seemed to take the encouragement, starting to move inside him with steady thrusts. His strong weight pinned Dean to the couch as he drove into him, slowly increasing his speed. Each pass teased Dean’s prostate, making him cry out as bright pleasure raced through him. Dean knew that neither of them were going to last, they’d waited far too long for this.

Castiel’s mouth was moving over Dean’s neck, sucking and kissing. “I love you so much,” he murmured, starting to increase the speed of his thrusts.

Dean moaned as Castiel’s hips smacked his ass with each stroke, driving faster and deeper. “I love you too,” he gasped out, pulling Castiel’s face up so he could kiss him.

Castiel just groaned, thrusting faster still, nearly bending Dean in half in the search for the best angle.

“Oh fuck,” Dean gasped out, feeling his orgasm approaching. “Gonna come, Cas please…”

Castiel responded by switching to sharp, snapping thrusts. “Do it.”

Dean let out a long groan as his orgasm crashed through him, his untouched cock spilling all over his own chest. Cas fucked him through it, until he too was groaning, slamming into Dean as he reached his own orgasm and finally going still.

The two of them slumped into the couch together, Castiel still inside Dean and resting heavily on his chest. After a minute he finally pulled out, quickly discarding the condom before laying down on the couch next to him. He propped his head up on his elbow, looking down at Dean with a rather adorable expression on his face, full of love and fascination.

Dean felt himself start to blush under the intense scrutiny. “What?”

Castiel stared for a moment longer. “Did you really learn those Backstreet Boys songs for me?”

Dean laughed, his blush deepening. “Yeah, I kinda did. Meg told me how much you love them.”

Castiel looked a little embarrassed, but mostly pleased. “I hate her,” he said, but he didn’t sound angry at all, he actually sounded quite fond.

Dean laughed. “Yeah but I didn’t even get to play my favorite one for you, Meg never requested it.”

Castiel’s eyebrows rose. “Will you play it for me now?”

Dean grinned. “Yeah!” He didn’t care about his nudity at all as he jumped up and grabbed his guitar. The two of them rearranged themselves so they were sitting up facing each other, legs tangled under a blanket that had been draped over the back of the couch.

Dean gently strummed the guitar, starting to sing a slow acoustic arrangement. _“I’ll be the one.”_ He felt butterflies flip in his stomach as he sang for Cas. _“There you were, wild and free, reaching out like you needed me. The helping hand, to make it right, I am holding you all through the night.”_

Castiel was grinning and he looked happier than Dean ever remembered.

 _“You need me like I need you, we can share our dreams coming true.”_ Dean continue to sing, meaning every single word. _“I can show you what true love means, just take my hand, baby please…”_

Dean couldn’t resist leaning over his guitar to press a lingering kiss to Castiel’s lips between the verse and the chorus. Castiel’s eyes sparkled as Dean pulled away, their bright blue shining.

_“I’ll be the one, I’ll be the light. Where you can run, to make it alright.”_

_“I’ll be the one.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! This story is also on Tumblr here: [destielfluffnstuff.tumblr.com](http://destielfluffnstuff.tumblr.com/post/169278074811/destiel-fic-backstreet-cafe), reblogs feed the muse! <3


End file.
